The Journals
by Lady Helsing
Summary: A day to day journal entry of the Ronins while living with the family in modern Japan. Updated almost daily.
1. Chapter 1

This is apart of the Boys of Summer Writting Challange, set by emeraldteardrops. Here is how my submition will work. It is a journal format so I'll update it every day, or every other day. This story has nothing to do with Magic or BR, it's something different. Taking place in present day with the ages the boys would/should be. Using Japanese names.

* * *

**Journals**

* * *

July 1st 2009,

Well Mr. Diary ol' buddy I cannot express enough how tired I am right now. Sure I'm glad that the twins were able to spend the day with their best pals, and mine, but why are kids so energetic and they don't need to scarf down energy drinks to be that way? I think I just hear Jia Li laughing at me, such a caring wife I have huh?

Just put Change and Liang to bed, now if they actually fall asleep I'll be surprised. Shin brought cookies today and only the kids were fast enough to nab them. Shin said he brought extra but he couldn't find them. I bet you Sakura took them out of her daddy's bag when he wasn't looking, that lil' girl is so sneaky I can't believe she's his kid.

Anyways, we all met here at the restaurant to have breakfast and so our wives could meet us. What can I say? Our lovely wives needed the day off so we told them we'd take the kids out for the day. Only now do I see why Jia Li and Yui laughed at us. To put that long story short I'll just say I will sleep tonight.

At least it gave Jia Li and the others a chance to relax, I'm sure it can't be easy to be married to the five of us. Or be our kids either… I sure hope we don't end up screwing over our kids minds. My twins are already bizzar, if they go any further off the edge it's going to be very interesting to say the least.

Back to what happened today (so scattered brained tonight): after breakfast we made our way down town to take the kids to the aquarium, Tokyo needs a zoo dagnabit. Sakura is just as enthusiastic about marine life as her father. When I look back on it I think the only one who wasn't having fun was Haruki, okay so he's only four but he lives in the woods with Ryo and Ayame! Wouldn't you think a child exposed to nature would like it? Or maybe he gets too much. I just find it very odd since he is Ryo's kid and all.

After three hours looking at fish, hearing Change and Yukito arguing about sea snakes, we took the kids to McDonalds for lunch. Hey it has a play place so they can run around while we talk. Come to find out that Seiji's going to be a brother in law again, Satsuki has been matched and she'll be getting married in December. Seiji'll need the room anyways since Mitsuko's going to have the baby in three months.

All was going well until Haruki fell over and hurt his knee. Poor kid, but the employee's were kind enough to give him a free ice cream cone. I still think Liang tried to push Change to get one also.

After lunch we all headed down to the beach… yeah I remember why I hate the beach now that I'm married. Too many teenage girls in skimpy cloths hitting on me, it's very creepy. Are they so blinded by the sunlight that they cannot see the kids running around us? Or too dense to hear Liang call me daddy? By Buddha, leave me alone! I'm happily married!

Poor Takumi got burned so bad, I think he was a cherry by the time Seiji got him in the car to leave. Chiyo's not going to like that when they get home.

Dinner was good! Shin has a cheff friend here who owns the BEST sushi and steak house! Oh man that was a really good meal. I was surprised to see they had a kids menu and that the portions were just right for our offspring. And the funniest thing I have seen in a long time happened at dinner, I'm cracking up just thinking about it.

So Touma had some sake with his steak, in fact we all had one glass, well there was a mix up in drinks. Yukito had ordered Sprite and took a sip of the Sake by mistake... So yes the five of us freak out a little but Yukito said "Dad you drink yucky Sprite. I think a rat died in it." That was good for ten minutes!

'cuse me a moment. I think I hear my twins causing my wife some grief.

I am so glad the place is closed! Jia Lin and I just chased our twins around the house, in their birthday suites! How did I get the trouble making kids? And they're twins! I was going to see if Jia Li was ready for another but I don't need we need others. Those two are a handful.

I'm going to bed now. Any energy I had left was just spent on my terror children. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journals**

* * *

July 2nd 2009

Good morning, I think.

I will never be able to live down Tamaki's burn that he got yesterday. I thought Chiyo was going to hit me with the hair dryer when we got back to the hotel. Not that I'd blame her if she really had. My son burns faster than I ever have, I swear I blinked and he went from being as pale as me, to as red as a stop sign. He did have sun block on, I watched him put it on.

He's in the hotel bed with a wet towel on his back now. Chiyo isn't mad at me anymore, thank goodness, she's just mad that it happened.

Tamaki is really dreading the train ride home, I'm letting proper manors slide so he can lean as far forward as he possibly can. Chiyo has said she will fix him a cold bath when we get home but I think I'll do that for him instead, there may only be three months to go before the new baby gets here but Chiyo looks like she could give birth any day now.

It's hard to believe that soon our family will have grown by one more member. I hope things go better for this delivery than the one for Tamaki, for Chiyo's sake if not my own. I don't want relive a night like that ever again.

We are about to leave for the train now, so I shall write again when we get back in Sendai.

You know I really wish I could truly say it's nice to be home, but it's not so much when you come home to a power outage. Apparently it has been out since this morning, Satsuki and mother have been calling the power company regularly and they keep changing the time. Father say's that they are fixing a few older power poles, updating them to current standers. I can understand all this but we all agree they could have at least had the decency to let the neighborhoods this would affect know about it.

Luckily we had enough hot water in our new water heater to fix Tamaki a cool bath without giving him a cold. Also since it was his turn to pick dinner tonight we will be having pizza. I'm not a huge fan of pizza, still I will eat it since Tamaki is burned for my lack of keeping my eye on him.

Satsuki's fiancé will be joining us tonight for dinner. I must say that Daiki comes across as a very nice young man, always trying to be honest and nice to my little sister. The best part about this match is that they already knew each other from high school and they generally like one another. I just hope he doesn't go looking in my closet anytime soon, I'd like to keep Korin a secret from all my in-laws as long as I possibly can.

Not to mention keeping it as far away from my son as possibly. I already have nightmares that he will have to inherit it after I'm gone.

I need to push that thought out of my head.

Ah I've just been told the power is finally back on. It only took them several hours. Well it is my turn to fix lunch, so I'll see if the sandwich meat kept in the fridge, if not then we are going out.

Three hours later I'm happy to say that lunch was wonderful. The sandwich meat did keep so we had a small picnic out in the garden. Tamaki stayed under the large maple tree so the sun didn't touch him for his burn to get worse. Grandmother was feeling well enough today to join us, I'm glad she's doing a little better after Grandfather's death. I miss him and I really wish Haruki could have had time to get some more memories of him.

Grandmother was telling Tamaki about our great ancestor, Date Masamune, and how he founded Sendai. During the story mother had mentioned how Yayoi had suggested I take my hair style after him. Tamaki asked if he should do the same to honor his ancestor and we told him that he could if he wanted to, but he has to remember Masamune lost his eye and it wasn't an early fashion statement. Now Tamaki wants an eyepatch. I'd ask Rajura to sit Tamaki down and tell him that having one eye isn't fun, but I dread Rajura would encourage this.

Now Chiyo and I are going to go over a few things we still need to get for the baby. After that I'm helping my parents clean house so things are ready for dinner with Daiki this evening. So I shall continue this tomorrow.

Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journals**

* * *

July 3, 2009

Dear Dairy,

Today was very special for my family. Sakura is going to be a big sister in eight months. This morning after Sakura left to spend the day with her friend Aiko, I went into the kitchen to see this large spread of breakfast food on the table. As you know, Toki isn't really one for cooking like this unless she is nervous or really excited.

So I asked her what was wrong, she smiled and said, "Nothing is wrong. I found out something wonderful at my doctor appointment yesterday. Our little family will be a little bigger in a few months."

I can't even express how happy I am about a new family member on the way. I'm past cloud nine and somewhere up in the thirties. After Sakura came home and we told her, she squealed, so loud I think the dolphins lost their sonar temporarily. Mother is very happy for us too, she's thrilled she's lived to see Sakura born, now she's said she wants to live to see the second child.

I'm really worried about mom's health. The doctors say that her heart is acting like it's wanting to slow down so the whole family is doing all we can to keep her stress level low. Mom being mom thinks we are making a fuss over nothing, but she is my mother and I'm not willing to let her leave me yet. Sorry dad but I'd like mom to stay for a few more years.

After Toki told me she was pregnant, and we finished her wonderful breakfast, I gave Shu a call. I called him first because I knew he'd be home, I never can tell with the other three unfortunately. He is just as ecstatic as I am about this. Somehow I think he is just happy to know he and Seiji won't be the only ones with two kids anymore. After talking to him I left a message for Touma to call me, poor guy's so busy with that company. I was able to talk to Chiyo and she will pass the news along to Seiji when he gets home. I was able to talk to Ryo and he's really happy for us, he said that they've been talking about expanding their family also.

I still have yet to hear back from Touma and Seiji, but that's not too surprising. They are easily the busiest of the five of us.

Sakura keeps asking Toki all these questions about pregnancy… is it wrong that I find that to be rather creepy? My baby girl is only six and she's already asking about pregnancy! Wow Toki just said to brace myself in four years when she starts liking boys. Someone tell Father Time to stop making the years go by so fast.

I must go deal with this in some way. Until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Journals**

* * *

July 4th 2009

Have you ever had one of those days that are so tiring by the end of it you can hardly think? Today was definitely one of those days. A new book came out today and everyone in the store new it was going to be very busy. But I had no idea the book would sell out and half the store would end up with books on the floor. Good lord!

The book that came out today was a book about Japanese Horror films. Now I love a good horror movie as much as the next guy, so long as it isn't a slasher film. This book is about 800 pages long, has to weigh between four and five pounds, and is horribly overpriced.

I always get to work a few hours early so I can do over my inventory and see who got the day off in case someone calls in sick. I pulled into work today to see a few people camping out in front of the store, this hasn't happened since that last installment of those vampire books by some American author came out. I can't say who because Yui keeps looking over and she's not a fan those books, as you know.

I told them the store wouldn't open for another three hours, they all said they were fine with waiting so long as they could get the new book. Going into my office I was happy no one called in as my employees started arriving an hour later. My newest employee, Lin, is a really big horror movie buff and she said it will probably be really swamped because the book covered the whole of the film history.

Looking back at the chaos I don't think she even expected it to be that busy. I almost had to cancel my lunch with Yui and Yukito it was so busy. I so owe Kaoru a favor for covering my ass on his day off, he came in to get the book and pretty much kicked me out of the store when he saw my family outside.

I think lunchtime and coming home were the only really good parts of my day. I really hate when chaos takes its forms and I can't even focus.

And all this over a book about horror films.

I still need to return Shin's call too. Yui said it's some really good news so I have a few ideas of what it might be. I won't say what they are because if I do it'll turn out I was wrong and I really hate that.

Great now Yui's laughing at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Journals**

* * *

July 5th 2009

Hello Journal,

It's really hot here today. Don't get me wrong I'm all for heat but I do have my limits for it just like everyone else. Ayame thinks that we should get the air conditioner looked at to make sure it is running smoothly. While I agree with her I don't want to scare the crap out of the people they'd send, see Byakuen has recently figured out how to get on the roof and he scares out mailman enough already.

Ayame may find that funny but I'm sure Byakuen has gotten pretty sick of it over the years. I know I sure have.

So while she starts looking around for that number I'm watching the news with Haruki. We've a really strong heat wave coming in this week and I think half of Japan is going to melt. Oh geez here we go again, some kids spotted Byakuen out here and freaked out-called the news station. Good thing the owner of the station is a friend of mine and knows the giant cat won't hurt anyone.

But if that damn Animal Rights Activist group comes this way again I may just pull out my armor on them. That is if Byakuen doesn't scare them off again, that was funny last time.

Ayame found the number but it turns out the office is closed today so we're going to call them tomorrow. Figures don't it? She's going to fix up some dinner now and Haruki went to help her.

It's a little windy outside today so I may open the windows to let some fresh air in here, it's kinda muggy.

Bah I need to call up Shin at some point tomorrow. He and I are in charge of planning Shu's big birthday surprise this year, Nasté has been nice enough to lend us her house for the occasion-so long as we clean up after it. And yeah we have two months but we plan to get his whole family there so it'll take a little time. I think the last time Shu saw his siblings was about a year ago, things for him got really busy after opening the new restaurant. It will be a nice surprise for him.

I got a letter from dad yesterday and he'll be in town for my birthday next month so that's exciting. Haven't seen him since Christmas and Haruki grew a lot since then, I don't think dad will recognize him. My son's in the middle of a growth spurt I swear.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Journals**

* * *

July 14th 2009,

Dear Dairy,

Today is a sad day in the Mori household.

As I explained yesterday my daughter's bird, Donald, has not been breathing very well. Toki looked on the net and said it's because skin grew over his nostrils, so now he has to breathe through his beak and a simple trip to the vet would be good for him because the vet could safely remove the skin. Sakura started to freak out until Toki said that it's a natural thing in all parrots according to what she had read.

Sakura and Toki went to the vet with Donald, I really wish I could say all went well but I know it didn't. My first sign something was wrong was when Sakura came in the door holding the birdcage and crying. She set Donald (while in the cage) on his little table by the window then ran into her room.

Toki came in and when I looked at her she said, "The vet examined Donald, said he was under weight and he also thinks he found a tumor under Donald's air sacks. And I want to slap that vet! He was not very sympathetic when he told our child that her bird was pretty much dying."

The vet didn't even remove the skin from Donald's nostrils because he apparently thought that stress would kill the bird. There were two options with Donald 1) make him comfortable, or 2) euthanize him. We are making him comfortable but from what I can tell, other than having to breathe through his beak, the little guy is fine.

My darling wife did a good job holding herself together, probably for our unborn baby, but poor Sakura has no interest in doing anything. She can't seem to stop crying and even though I made her favorite for dinner she wasn't hungry. All she has done since they got home this afternoon is sit in her room and cry, she's going to make herself sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Journals**

* * *

July 27th 2009

Hey Diary, I think I'm going to kill my twins.

I love them. They are my sons. I still want to kill them.

Today they not only almost set fire to the house after playing with matches, they managed to start a fire in the _restaurant kitchen_! I know we raised them better than this!

My head chef told me they put it out as soon as it started. Apparently my soon-to-be-dead children were playing by the stove during the chef lunch break. They knocked a broom over and it hit the switch turning the stove on. Then they decide to stick the end of the broom into the fire!

DID THEY TAKE STUPID PILLS TODAY?

They are grounded to the point that they have been separated. Change is in their room, and Liang is in our guest room. All toys, books, the computer, everything they could use as entertainment has been removed. I do not like to put in this kind of punishment but my boys need to learn not to screw around like this. There is no excuse for it at all.

They are grounded for the rest of the month.

Lucky for them the broom was the only thing that got burned, other than my pride.

All my chefs are sympathetic and say that they'll help keep an eye out in case the twins return. I'm tempted to have Lie Xiao bring in his pit bull to guard the kitchen during lunches. Extreme? Oh yes. An extreme that is really tempting me.

I _KNOW_ the other guys don't have this kind of trouble with their children so who the heck did I piss off for this? In what life did I anger karma in such a way to have this done to me now?

Excuse the rant, this has really frosted my cookies. I'm going to try to relax now with Mr. Bottle of Sake and my wife.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive the lack of updates, I have been going through a really hard time the last two weeks.


End file.
